The Diary of Mike Newton Breaking Dawn
by EmilieA
Summary: This is The Diary of Mike Newton. Mike's POV of what was happening in the days leading up to Bella and Edward'd wedding. I know it's short but I have already written 3 other entrys so give it time they will get longer as he gets more deluded.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi- I thought that people should hear Mike's point of view. I am in no way Team Mike but I feel sorry for him and I thought that people should see how much he really liked Bella.**  
**Mikes POV through breaking dawn. **

**Disclamier- I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own any rights to 'The Twilight Saga'- Although I wish I :D, Love EmilieA xoxo**

_**The Diary of Mike Newton.**_

_August 1st._  
Well, that's it. Bella is going to marry that freak... in 12 days! I mean what does everyone see in him? Actually, what does **_she_** see in him? I mean come on he is soo not her type. She should be with someone who is smart, funny, talks to other human beings apart from his family and gets her, like truly understands who Bella is. He couldn't possibly begin to understand Bella, there from two different worlds! Where as I know Bella inside and out. I know; what she likes and what she doesn't like, I know she can not be trusted with a tennis racket or any other peice of sporting equipment,  
I know how much she loves to be around with her friends like me and Jessica. I bet he doesn't know any of that since he doesn't even talk to any of us, I bet he doesn't even talk to Bella he just sits there stairing at her. Urghh it makes me soo mad when I see him look at her like that. Why should he get the girl? He has money, fancy cars, a awesome house plus he could have the pick of any of the girls from are entire school but why did he have to pick my girl? I tried so hard to get her to go on a date with me, shamelessly trying to flirt with her at any chance I could get but from what?  
I heard from Jess, all it took was for him to bump into her in Port Angeles and there off having dinner together then the next thing you know he's driving her to school and she's sitting there looking at him like he's god's gift or something. I mean yeah, ok, he's smart- like unbelievably smart, and all the girls think he's hot but he's all pale and freakeshly tall and well... just... weird!

The whole family is weird and ever since Bella became one of them she started acting weird too. And the way he looks at her, it's as if she's something to eat but he's fighting himself not to take a bite out of her. She's way to young to get married anyway I mean she is only 18!- well Bella is, I'm still not convinced the freak is our age. It's not like I'm jealous or anything I just want her to pick me and not make a huge mistake by marrying Edward Cullen and I'm not the only one who thinks this, everyone does!- Maybe not the bit about her picking me but deffiantly the mistake part.

I met up with everyone a couple of days ago and I brought up the subject of bella's wedding and they all agreed with me- well except Angela she just wants Bella to be happy but that doesn't count because she ust doesn't have a clue! . I mean it's crazy! Bella was never the type of girl who would get married before college, Hell- Bella was never the type of girl to get married ever! He must be forcing her into it, that's the only way she would ever agree to this. I mean, I would never make Bella do something she didn't want to do I would just stay loyaly by her side every day. I would care for her and love her and if she didn't want to get married that would be fine with me just aslong as she picked me!  
I could try and make her jealous but how? I know I'll ask Lauren to be my date! Lauren and Bella were never the best of friends so this would be perfect! As soon as Bella sees me with Lauren she'll realise how much she wants me and she will just have to dump that freak at the alter and run away with me instead! We could find a little place of our own. I'll get a job that pays well enough for us to live off and she can stay at home to look after our kids a boy and two girls... I was thinking Michael Jnr for a boy and Rebecca and Abigail for our girls- none of those old-fashioned weird names like them Cullens have I mean what would she call her kids if she stayed with Edward... Albert or something stupid like that. Aww... just the thougth of me and her having a family together and having this perfect life is making my **"Make Bella jealous"** Plan sound better by the second.

**A/N: These Chapters are going to be quite short at times but I will try and mak them as long as possible. I may start doing his diary for one of the other books too. I was thinking either Twilight or New Moon. Please comment to tellme how you like it so far and which of te two books you would like to see me write next Love EmilieA xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter hope you like it. It shows more of Mike's delusions when it comes to Bella and how he's convinced himself she doesn't Love Edward.**  
**Please comment because I love reading them. Love EmilieA xoxo**

August 2nd.  
I saw her today. I was out with mom and dad, we went to the Lodge for dinner, and as we walked in there sitting in the corner with her dad and another women (who looked so much like Bella it must of been her mum) was Bella. She looked just as hot as the last time I'd saw her and I was dying to go talk to her... Of course that's when my mom noticed that I was paying attention to whatever she had been talking about and turned to see who I kept looking at.  
That's when she started rambling on about the Bella and Edward scandal. "They're the talk of the town those two" She said., "I heard from that she was told by one of her friends that Bella was pregnant but yesterday I was talking to a nurse who works with and she said that she doesn't think she's pregant- yet. She said that wife is very old fashioned and if Edward does get Bella pregnant she wants them to be married and all settled down first". Then dad stepped in saying "Now come on Sarah, you should know not to listen to idle gossip".  
They kept rambling on about the wedding but I tuned them out. I was trying to listen to what Bella and her parents were talking about. I could only catch the end of there conversation as they finished dessert. "Oh, Bella your going to be a beautiful bride! You and Edward are perfect for each other!" Bella smiled her same perfect smile at her mother's last comment but as I looked towards Chief Swan he didn't look like he entirly agreed with Renee, this gave me hope that I could make her see that we ARE ment to be together!

I must of zoned out for a minute because when I re-focused on their table I noticed Bella had excused herself and headed towards the rest room. I decided this was probably my last chance before the wedding that I would get to talk to her alone so I excused myself too and headed for the toilets. I stood outside the mens room waiting to hear if someone was leaving the ladies- this caused me some funny looks off people but I pretended to be waiting for someone and no-one payed me too much attention. At last I heard what I had been waiting for. Someone had triped as they tried to walk back to the main dining area. Of course I knew there was only one person who could trip by simply walking so I quickly ran after her.

She was sitting with her back to me on the floor retying her shoelace. The lights above her head glowed shone on her hair, bringing out the beautiful shades of red just like it did with the sun.  
I quickly hurried over to help her up. At first she was startled as she felt my hands around her waist pulling her up but then as she turned to face me her startled slightly scared expression changed to one of relief and recognition of what was happening. "Oh Mike, It's you!"  
"Hi Bella, I thought it was you. Tripped again did you?" She blushed and I couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous she looked at that very moment.  
"Err... Yeah, Stupid laces again." She looked slightly uncomfortable and embarressed- God I am such an idiot! Wait-a-go to make her feel stupid Mike, Well done!  
I tried to rack my brain for something to say to change the conversation but she beat me to it.  
"So how are you Mike? I haven't seen you since... Oh I actually can't remember the last time?"  
"I'm good thanks and it was graduation. I bet you haven't realy seen anyone though what with planning or your wedding." she looked away quickly as if she didn't want me to see the look on her face.  
"Yeah your right actually, It's a good thing your all invited. It's been so stressful! Luckily I've had Alice and Esme to plan it all but I'll be glad when it's all over!" I smiled. This is exaclty what I'd been hoping to hear! She wasn't happy. She was being dragged along by Cullen's freak of a sister and his mom too and she was hating every minute of it, it was written all over her face. I decided it was now or never, I was going to get to the bottom of this and make her realise the truth! "Why you doing it then?"  
She looked a little shocked at my sudden outburst, "Mike, What do you mean?"  
"Well... Why are you going along with all this if your so unhappy?" I was being alittle rude but it was the only way.  
"I never said I was unhappy..."  
"Bella you didn't have to, It's written all over your face! I can tell that your hating every second of every day, this is not what you want!" I was getting mad now why couldn't she just admit it?  
"Mike this is none of your business! I'm extremely happy with things the way they are. I'm marring Edward because I love him not that it has anythiing to do with you why I'm marrying him in the first place. I thought you were my friend, If you realy can't understand this I thought you would at least try and be happy for me?"  
"Bella I'm sorry but how can I be happy for you when your the one who is unhappy?"  
"Mike** I AM HAPPY**!"  
"Bella just admit..." She cut me off before I could finish,  
"No Mike! Look I have to go meet Edward at the Weber's but I wish you could be happy for me because this_ **IS**_ what I want. If you can't except that then, then I think it's best you... don't... come... to..  
the wedding."  
She looked at me, her eyes huge with regret, and I knew that no matter how much she wanted me to believe what she was saying I could tell that there was no truth behind her words and she was in some fist stages of denial and that this was all some big sharade that she had been dragged into un-willingly and now there was no other way but to go through with it for his sake.  
As she turned and walked away I made a promise to myself that I would stop this wedding, not only for me, but for her so dhe could be free to live her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is a very short one. Sorry but this came to me just before I went to sleep and I had to right it down. The next chapter is longer I promise. Love EmilieA xoxo**

**2.A.M.**  
Just woke up. I have just had the best dream in my life!  
It started off like every other dream I'd had about Bella's wedding, I was sitting in an aisle seat in a church and I was watching my Bella walking down the aisle looking beautiful in a white dress but instead of her practically running down the aisle like the last 100 times I'd had this dream she looked confused and sad. As I followed her gaze she was loooking straight at "Him" and he was smiling at her, not even noticing how unhappy she was. All of a sudden she turns her gaze to me and her face lights up and she stops to take my hand and shouts,  
"Edward I can't do this anymore I love Mike, I'm sorry" then we ran out of the church together into the sunset...

Thats when I woke up and to be honest I wish I never had, I could have stayed replaying that dream over and over in my sleep again and again.  
This dream deffinatly means something. It was different from every dream I've had about that day. This means She **_MUST _**be realising that she is in love with me!

I best go back to sleep- I'm going to have to have another talk with Bella!


	4. Author's Note

**AN:** Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't posted for months and months! Laptop died and I lost everything and I'm only slowly working my way back through it all.  
Please don't loose faith with this story I have written more and I will put it up **ASAP**!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I know this has took a while to post but I'm hoping it's worth it. Bare with me it might take a while for me to update but I will.**  
**Right so this is the day after the dream and Mike tries to talk to Bella but when that fails he trys talking to someone else...**  
**Love EmileA xoxo.**

_**August 3rd.**_  
_**11.A.M **_

After that dream last night I have to try again with Bella. She'll just have to choose- Me or Edward. I know it will be hard for her as they have been an 'item' for 2 years now but we have had a connection since the first day we met! I'll just have to put it plain and simple to her, I'll tell her that I love her and that I've always loved her and she should marry me NOT Edward. Wish me luck, I'm going to find her now to tell her. -o-

_**3.P.M**_

Ok, well that didn't go well. I found her, she was at her house. Her father was at work and she was just boxing her stuff up ready for married life (more like the end of her life!). I was so nervous as I walked up her drive to the front door. As I streched out my arm to knock I was startled by the door suddenly being pulled open. Standing inches away from me was my Bella, looking as gorgeous as ever. My heart skipped a beat when I locked eyes with her but she looked slightly annoyed?  
"Mike. What are you doing here?"  
It was now or never. All I had to do was tell her how much I loved her and why she should pick me and... I... bottled it. "I... Errr... Well- you see Bella, I'm... I'm...  
"Look Mike I'm sort of in a hurry if you've come here to argue about me marrying Edward or my happiness or lack of happiness from your point of view then I'm sorry but I'd rather you didn't. Please Mike. I would love for you to still come the wedding but you would have to accept that this IS what I want. Could you do that?"  
I was hurt, completely and utterly heart broken. It felt like I had grabbed hold of hot pokers but couldn't let go so they carried on burning my skin but from the inside out.

I tried to hide the grimace on my face, "Of course I could do that for you. Bella I would do anything for you!" She blushed ever so slightly in the beautiful shade of red that she goes when someone pays her a compliment.  
"Thankyou Mike. I really have to go though I have a dress fitting in 10 minutes!"  
"I'll talk to you later then!" But she was already jumping into her rusted red truck and chugging off down the road.

All is not lost though, I am a Newton and Newton's never give up without a fight! If Bella won't realise she's making a HUGE mistake, Edward might. Deep down he must know they are not ment to be together, he must realise that she is WAY to good for him that's why he's trying to trap her into this marriage! Well I won't stand back and let him do this to her! I WILL put an end to this wedding.

-o-

_**8.30 P.M**_

I have never been more ashamed in my entire life. My talk with Edward was... Awful. I mean it started off well...

I drove to his house where he was standing on the porch as if he had been forwarned that I would visit- that was strange. I parked up and walked towards him, he had always intimidated me from the moment he'd moved into town, walking around with a brother flanking him on either side with a look that said you just didn't mess with a Cullen and now I was planning on stealing his bride- did I have a death wish?

He walked to meet me half way in a casual manor and greeted me with a pat on my back as if we were old friends but his hand was too cold and the gesture felt too awkward as if it was ment to creep me out. I can't be sure but I could of sworn his mouth twitched up into a smug grin as if he knew what I was thinking... Anyway of course we said our hi how are you's then he asked the normal questions like what was I doing here and would I like to come inside. I declined his other and decided I'd get straight to the point I didn't like being there as it was never mind stepping inside.

"No...thanks. I just had to let something off my chest before it was too late to stop it."  
He looked slightly confused, "Please continue". That was the one thing that always annoyed me about him, he is always too polite, too old fashioned like he was from a different time or something.  
I gritted my teeth, "Well, Edward... You see-  
He suddenely cut me off. "Mike I'm actualy quite busy today with plans for the wedding and making sure everything is set for the honey moon and I think I already know what your about to tell me or rather shout at me so I would appreciate it if you would just spit it out already".

Damn- I deffinatly wasn't expecting that. Bella must of told him about our little chat before but how? She'd gone straight from the house to her dress fitting and I doubt she told him over the phone?

"Have you spoke to Bella yet?" I thought it would be best to find out how much he knew first.  
"No. Which by your reaction means that you have and judging by what you said to her in the restraunt the other day I'm sure it was along the lines of I'm not good enough for her?"  
Got it in one. "Err, well It was more like your not best suited for eachother. What I don't get is why your taking it so calmly?"  
"Well there was a time when I might of agreed entirely with you but now there only remains the tinniest of nagging in the back of my head because after everything Bella and I have been through we have stood by each other and have stayed with one-another through out it all. So after all that there really is nothing that could split us up or make me doubt my love for her and vice versa. So I'm sorry Mike but I think you should just admit defeat and backdown gracefully."  
He looked at me with pity in his eyes and from somewhere deep inside it caused a spark of anger inside, he had hit a nerve. "Edward I tried to do this the polite way as I am quite scared of you but right now I don't acctualy care. That's all very well in theory but what if your not good for Bella what if your completely and utterly bad for her? I could be- No I am the right person for her. I am stable,  
reliable and normal. I'm also completely in love with her too."  
"No Mike. Your in love with the idea of having someone as amazing as Bella being with you. Has she ever shown any sign that she indeed loved you back?"  
This question made me stop and think... had she shown any slight interest in me? Had she let slip a flicker of emotion for me in any other way than friendly? In about 30 seconds Edward had completly made me stop and think to re-avaluate the situation. Here I was fighting for a girl who had twice in the past couple of days told me that she did not love me and wanted to be left alone so she could marry the man she... loved. I was standing in front of her fiance, a man I loathed, but for what? He wasn't going to give her up and I didn't stand a chance next to him so what was I still doing there? I quickly apologized and ran back to my car. I was completely embarressed, I'd made such a fool out of myself! I bet Edward and his brothers where going to have a good laugh about this.

-o-

So now I'm sitting in my room wondering how the hell did I get everything so messed up, but then it occured to me. Of course Edward was going to say those things! He obviously doesn't want to loose Bella to me so he pulled out the big guns. I let him get inside my head and twist my mine and Bella's relationship into somthing fictacious! He hit me where it hurts- telling me Bella doesn't love me. It was a complete and utter act to throw me off course. Well I'm not falling for it! Sorry Edward but this fight just got ugly!


	6. Author's Note 2

Hi everyone! Up to recently I have been the worst writer ever and have completely neglected this story and I can't say anything other than sorry, for anyone who has stuck by this story and is eagerly awaiting an update bare with me I am NOT done with the story and will finish it!

Emilie xx


End file.
